


Sexy sexy neko time

by milleandra



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Butt Plugs, Cat Ears, Drinking, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milleandra/pseuds/milleandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took Levi 10 seconds to realise how bad idea it is. He grabbed the hairband on his head, feeling the soft fluff of cat ears on it and wondered, what the fuck was he thinking when he agreed to this madness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy sexy neko time

　It took Levi 10 seconds to realise how bad idea it is. He grabbed the hairband on his head, feeling the soft fluff of cat ears on it and wondered, what the fuck was he thinking when he agreed to this madness?

　He went to Hange’s place to watch a movie or two and drink a bottle of wine… or two. They were watching something low-budget, but american, so Levi was sure that at the end the impeding apocalypse would be called off, the protagonist would get the girl of his dreams and everyone would fuck in peace. Hange claimed otherwise. They made a bet.

　And Hange won. And in his drunken stupor he let her do whatever she wanted.

　Why the fuck is he friends with someone, who wants their friends humiliated by wearing cat ears while going back home on Friday night? Levi’s eyes snapped open. Actually, it wasn’t only humiliating, it was fucking dangerous with hordes of drunk students roaming the streets at this hour. Of course, he wouldn’t take the offending item off, but he could always catch a cab instead of walking.

　He’s glad that even at this state his death glare is capable of shutting up the driver and he can get home in peace. If luck is on his side, that guy and Hange will be the only ones knowing of this idiocy which he agreed to. He pays for the ride and quickly goes in the direction of his flat, watching out for neighbours.

　He opens the door and sneaks in, almost proud of himself for being able to pull it off. Fuck, no more bets with Hange.

　"Levi, you’re back! I just finished the report-" Eren stops mid-sentence, his eyebrows creased as his gaze lands on Levi’s head.

　And Levi mentally smacks himself for fucking forgetting that he lives with his boyfriend and he could take the headband off before entering.

　"Was that Hange’s idea?" Eren asks, trying to muffle his laughter and coming closer to Levi. The shorter man is sure that he would probably do something stupid, like trying to scratch him behind the cat ear, so he’s ready to bat the hand away…

　But Eren reaches for his ass. Wait, what?

　Levi goes rigid as Eren grabs the tail. The fucking tail which he absolutely refused to put on. Or in, actually, because it ended with a buttplug. And fucking Hange must have put it in his pocket, without him knowing.

　Of course Levi starts to flail, which results with Eren pulling the sex toy out of his pocket, looking at it with wide eyes.

　That’s enough. He’s gonna kill Hange. For making him drink two bottles of wine, smuggling sex toys into his house and being a shitty friend.

　"That’s definitely Hange’s idea." Levi is suprised how deep Eren’s voice is, not a tinge of laughter in it. He wants to look up, but Eren is leaning towards him to whisper in his ear. "How about we play along, Levi? We can actually make use of this gift."

　Levi wants to roll his eyes at Eren for even proposing something so ridiculous and oh, you can’t be serious, he can feel Eren’s fingers actually _scratching_ behind this damn cat ear. But there is a little voice telling him that it’s actually a marvelous idea. Levi suposses it’s that second bottle of wine talking to him.

　A little sigh escapes him before he reaches his hands to pull Eren closer and he goes with this shitty roleplay. He purrs into Eren’s ear, nuzzling a side of his head a little and whispering in a sultry voice.

　"Take your kitty to bed."

　He pulls away to look at his boyfriend’s face and giggles a little (shit, he’s drunk to giggle like a damn schoolgirl) because Eren’s face is priceless.

　But his giggling is cut off abruptly as Eren actually grabs him and literally takes him to their bed, dumping him on top of it. Levi can’t even process how fast Eren did unfasten his pants and pulled them abruptly from his legs, throwing them on the ground. Levi wants to bitch, tell him that Eren can treat his clothes this way but he better fold Levi’s right now… but he’s naked from waist down and Eren is suddenly pulling his legs up to put them on his shoulders, so that Levi’s ass is in the air and he’s lowering his head, hovering his lips over Levi’s crotch.

　"I’ll make you purr, kitty." Eren says mischeviously and takes Levi’s dick into his mouth, making shorter man yelp at the sudden action. Just a few bobs of the head and Levi’s head is swimming, almost as if he opened a third bottle of wine and damn, it feels divine.

　A broken moan rips out of his throat as Eren pulls away, mouthing at Levi’s skin and hovering his lips over quickly hardening dick. His whole body jerked as moist tongue licked down the length of his penis.

　"Eren…" he whined, knowing that this fucking brat was teasing him and not appreciating it in the slightest. Eren hums as he puts his mouth against the skin of Levi’s inner-thigh and starts sucking, making Levi squirm and moan even louder.

　"I like how vocal you become after drinking." Eren chuckles, admiring the big, red spot on his lover’s body. "We didn’t really do much and you’re already so loud. What will happen once I put my dick in you, kitten?"

　Levi fights to control his breathing. “Why won’t you find out? Your kitty is in heat and all you’re doing is teasing. Stupid brat.” this is some fucked up dirty talk, but Levi doesn’t really care at the moment, if that will earn him some good pounding then he’ll roll with it.

　Eren smiles and then he puts those plump lips to use, spreading Levi’s ass and lapping at his hole greedily. Levi reminds himself to fucking breath because if the boy’s mouth on his dick felt divine, the feeling of Eren eating him out is indescribable. He moans at the slick tongue entering him and strong fingers kneading his ass and, damn, he can definitely come like that, he has no complaints, just…

　"Faster… Eren, faster..!" he moans and the damn kid is _slowing down_ , taking his fucking time as if he were immensely enjoing himself. “Eren..!” he wants to growl but it sounds more like a desperate plea and he shudders at the long lick from his asshole to his balls.

　"Good kitty. Be patient." Eren lowers him on the bed. "And while you’re at it, hand me the lube, you’re closer to it. Or are you already too fucked to do that?" Eren smirks at Levi’s annoyed grumble and his search for the lube always tucked somewhere under their pillows. He throws it towards the boy and he catches it, situating more comfortably in between Levi’s legs. He spreads them and pours the lube on Levi’s abdomen, putting his hand on top of it and spreading the liquid lazily on his boyfriend’s dick, balls, down his ass, teasing the tight ring of muscles with his fingertips. Levi doesn’t care if he seems needy, he’s shamelessly pushing against those fingers, fuck, he would gladly ride them.

　"Put something in me, you slow brat…" he whispers and Eren finally pushes them in, first finger feeling his insides, soon followed by the second one and it feels so good, with Eren’s fingers being so damn long and brat knows exactly where to put them, how to push. But it won’t hurt to help him and he’s moving his hips to meet the rhythm of Eren’s hand. And just as it starts to feel really satisfactory brat pulls away and Levi swears he’s gonna kick him, that’s it, this is no longer teasing, it’s torture.

　But there’s something different than fingers at his entrance and Levi stops. It’s as big as a dick, but it’s not as warm as a dick. He looks down and remembers the damn toy which started it all, currently in Eren’s grip.

　"Oh fuck." he whispers as Eren smiles at him and pushes and oh fuck, he’s glad that his boyfriend was considerate enough to coat the damn buttplug with lube. He might have been prepared quite thoroughly, but this shit is quite big. He wiggles a little, trying to adjust, but soon his attention is at Eren leaning over him, one hand still on the buttplug, another in Levi’s hair. Boy nuzzles Levi’s neck, kisses it, nibbles at Levi’s earlobe. Shorter man is moaning again, shit, he’s actually mewling as Eren bites down on his skin and moves the buttblug at the same time, removing it almost completely and slaming it into Levi again. The man cries as he’s fucked repeatedely, locking his legs around Eren’s waist and pushing him closer. He can feel Eren’s length digging into his thigh and his warm breath by his ear. He grabs Eren by his hair, pulling him for a kiss, and he’s not really sure if he really wanted a kiss (it’s so sloppy and messy) or if he wanted to shut himself up, because he is noisy as hell. But soon all the thoughts are evaporating from his mind and it’s blissfully blank.

　"Good kitty. Come for me."

　And he comes with a scream and fingernails scratching Eren’s skin and it’s much fucking better than the third bottle of wine and definitely not as nauseating.

　Next thing he registers is Eren’s chuckle and annoying stickiness.

　"Now…" he rasps out, suprised how damaged his voice is. "You’ll take your kitty to the bathtub." he demands while scratching lazily at Eren’s hair.

　"And here I thought that cats didn’t like water." Eren laughs but obediently goes to the bathroom to prepare the bath.

　Levi pulls the buttplug out of his ass, looking at the toy with creased brows.

　Maybe he won’t kill Hange. And maybe he’ll ask her if she’s got a discount at the sex shop in which Petra works.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it while being tipsy and I'm posting it while being tipsy. neverending cycle of drinking, that's my life.


End file.
